Blackmail
by guillotineghost
Summary: Seifer has blackmail on Roxas, and agrees to surrender an embarrassing photo after a rough session of intercourse...Oneshot. YAOI.


A/N This is based on a dream I had. It's kind of sad how much I let my subconsciious affect me and my imagination.

Oneshot:

Roxas x Seipher

Lots of yaoi.

Review, please. It encourages me (^-^)  
-

Blackmail

Roxas had never seen it coming.  
It was late after school, and after finishing a session of MMos and homework procrastination in the computer room, he was ready to leave Twilight High before the doors automaticly locked.  
It was about 6 PM, and most club meetings were over, making it safe to assume that no one else was in the building.

As he was about to turn a corner, Roxas felt someone grab his wrist and yank him into the men's bathroom.  
Roxas looked up to see none other than Seifer, wearing that smug grin across his face.

"Did you forget about our deal?"

Seifer looked different in his school uniform. His sandy blond hair was more visible, his white, collared shirt was always unbuttoned and his shirt untucked.  
The teachers never seemed to scold him about it though.  
He smiled at Roxas as put both hands on the other boy's hips, pulling him close.

"No...I didn't forget." Roxas mumbled, then looked to the side to see Hecxy, holding a video camera.  
"What's she doing here?"

Seifer shrugged. "Someone's gotta record this, right? Besides, I know all about you two..."

"Seifer told me everything..." the pale girl said, adjusting the lense a bit. "I don't want him to expose you, either, Roxas..."

Roxas felt trapped.

If Seifer were to show THAT photo to everyone, then it would be the end of his reputation as a respectable boy. How Seifer had gotten ahold of it, he didn't know.  
And now here he was, demanding that Roxas do god knows what with him. In return, the photo.

"Alright, just get it over with." Roxas glowered.

Seifer motioned towards a stall in the bathroom and the three entered the small space.  
Hecxy stood in the corner, leaning against the wall and recording as Seifer pushed Roxas against the wall.

Roxas let out a discontent grunt.

"This gonna be your first time, Roxy?"  
"No."

The blond wasn't a virgin, by any means. He and Hecxy were, supposedly, in a relationship, and it was quiet obvious to most students that they'd taken it all the way.

Then there was Axel. Roxas and Axel were still best friends, and occasionally more, if either felt like it.  
If he could take Axel, he could take Seifer, right...?

Seifer began to feel up Roxas's shirt and ran his hands along the other boy's torso. "You feel nice." Roxas tried to not look at the camera.

Seifer grabbed the other by the chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "C'mon, Roxas. This'll be fun. You like this kind of thing, right?" He noticed Hecxy moving closer with the camera and motioned for her to back away some. "If you're too close, it'll blur."

Roxas shot Seifer a glare that said "Go to hell."  
As he was being felt up and molestered, he felt himself getting...aroused by Seifer's rough touching.

Seifer noticed this and smirked, placing a hand on the other's crotch. "You getting turned on by this? You feel hard..."

He said nothing, and only looked away, his face red. "..." It was like the camera lense was piercing right through his dignity.

Seifer took Roxas's hand and placed it on his own member and slightly laughed. "It's alright, I am too. Now then...stroke me."

Roxas felt like he wanted to just rear back and punch Seifer at this point. He would have, too, if he had known the whereabouts of the picture the bully had been holding over his head.

Roxas grudgingly watched as Seifer undid his pants, then pushed down his boxers to reveal his already erect cock. He had heard Seifer liked other guys, but...

Letting out a disgruntled noise of unwant, Roxas began to lightly clasp it. He looked away, not wanting the shameful action to be caught on camera.  
"Oh God...harder, Roxas..."  
Instinctively obeying, Roxas bean to stroke the other's cock harder, feeling it become slicker with each sudden movement.

Hecxy was capturing all of this on camera, her eyes widening, feeling a trickle of blood run down her lip where she had been biting on it.

Roxas's face was blushing now, and suddenly had had the urge to drive Seifer insane.  
He began to jerk the other off harder, but Seifer grabbed his hand, short of breath. "Enough...very good, Roxas...wouldn't have expected that from you."

He smirked and yanked Roxas by the shirt collar, pulling him into a heated kiss.  
Roxas felt the other's tongue penetrate between his lips before he had time to protest, and the two began to battle one another for dominance, their tongues fervently pushing against one another.

Accidently, Roxas let a hushed moan escape his lips. That was all Seifer needed.  
"You like this, huh?" the older boy broke the kiss, a thread ot saliva between their expressions.  
Roxas quickly wiped his mouth with his sleeve and said nothing.  
"Great. Then you shoiuld be ready."  
He spun Roxas around to were his stomach was on the wall.

Seifer sneered and yanked down Roxas's pants and boxers in one suddenly movement.  
Roxas let out a quiet growl, looking away from him.

"I forgot how hard you were, too." Seifer said in mock concern, grabbing the other's manhood and running his thumb over the head, teasingly.  
Roxas felt his back arch...the contact, it actually felt good?  
He felt his breath heighten. "Stop it...Just get it over with..."

Seifer laughed to himself. "I'm going to fuck you until you're screaming my name!"

Roxas was worried about something else. "The doors are going to lock soon!"  
"Oh, shut up."

Seifer put both hands on the younger boy's hips, then positioned himself at his backend. Roxas could feel the tip of Seifer's cock about to penetrated him and tried to brace himself. He bit down on his lip.  
"This'll hurt you a lot more than it'll hurt me. You getting this, Hecxy?"

The girl nodded, her black curls bouncing when she did she couldn't say a word.

With that, Seifer pushed his length into Roxas, slowly, giving the boy a few seconds to adjust.  
Roxas held back a cry, feeling himself tightening around Seifer, his body squeezing the pulsating rod.

"Oh god...you're so tight..." Seifer let out a moan, adjusting to the tightness around him. He smiled down at Roxas. "You like that?"

Roxas looked back at his blackmailer, his eyes looking lewd for only a second. "My body is reacting on it's own, so..." his breathe was hot. "Just this once..."

Seifer began to leave bitemarks and hickies all over Roxas's neck and shoulders, thrusting his large length in and out of the smaller, younger, inexperienced boy.

Seeing that Roxas was clearly humiliated, Seifer couldn't help but give him a satisfied grin. He kept thrusting in and out of Roxas, moaning, telling him dirty things.

With each sudden injection, Roxas became more and more cooperative. He was letting himself moan. "Seifer...oh god..."  
Seifer was now hitting the other's prostate, and it felt like euphoria.

Roxas felt himself squeezing the other boy's rod, wanting more of that feeling. "There..." he panted. "There, again."  
Seifer, though not liking that Roxas was giving him orders, did as the other said and began to ram the tip of his cock into the the blond's prostate.

He could feel the pressure building up inside of him. He was about to orgasm. "Roxas..."  
"I don't care..."

Their bodies stiffening, Roxas felt the other's warm seed spill into him. He let out a satisfied, quiet moan. "Oh god...Seifer..."  
Seifer pulled out, clearly out of breath as well. He chuckled and quickly stole another kiss from Roxas. "Not bad, Roxy."  
"Heh. Not bad, yourself." He smirked.

Seifer was about to put his cock back into his pants, when he remembered something. "Wait...I'm not done with you two losers yet." He smirked, then turned his attention to Hecxy. "Did you get all of that?"

Hecxy nodded, her blue eyes checking to see that the footage was still rolling.  
"Good, then. Set the camera down and come over here."

Roxas felt offended. "Hey! You said..."

"I know what I said."

Hesitantly, Hecxy did as he said and closed the camera, walking over to Seifer, reach up her skirt and pulled down her panties. "It's been a while since I fucked a girl, honestly...ever tried a threesome, Roxas?"

Roxas gave him a scornful look.

Hecxy gasped a bit and tried to cover herself. Seifer then forced her back to the wall opposite of Roxas and began to fervently kiss her.  
The girl tried in vain to push him off, but to no avail. She felt his hands roughly fondle her breasts through her uniform shirt, and a few buttons became undone by themself. "Mmm..." he smirked at her. "You wanna know what it's like to fuck a real man, Hecxy doll?" he put his thumb to her lips.  
She only gave him a terrified look. "N-No thanks..."  
"But your body says otherwise."

"Seifer, knock it off!" Roxas demanded. "This wasn't part of the deal!"

"The deal was, I record me fucking you. I didn't say I wouldn't take anyone off camera...You want that picture or not?"

Roxas clenched his fist. "I hate you, Seifer!"

Seifer ignored him and continued to kiss Hecxy passionately; it wasn't even a battle of dominance. He felt around her mouth and slid his hands up her shirt, tweaking her nipples between his fingers,earning him a hushed whimpering noise.

She put both hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes, feeling ashamed of how much she was enjoying this.  
The only boy she had been with was Roxas, despite knowing that he enjoyed the company of other males.

"Yeah, you like that don't you?" Seifer whispered, putting his forehead to hers, smiling at her. Roxas noticed just how creepy that smile was, and just how much caring he acted towards girls. What a jerk, he thought to himself.

"M-Maybe..." she spoke timidly, her eyes avoiding his.  
He lifted up her skirt and positioned himself at her entrance. "I'm putting it in."  
He began to push into her, and she let out a shrilled cry.  
"Oh god, it hurts..."  
"Not a lot of experience with Roxas?" he looked back at the blonde with a smirk. "Maybe he likes boys better."

"Shut up, I do not!"

Hecxy wrapped her arms around Seifer as tears streamed down her cheeks. It hurt. Badly. It was only her second time.  
"Seifer..."  
"That's it...ah...say my name more..."  
"Seifer..."

The older boy seemed to be getting a sick satisfaction out of this. He moaned as he felt her walls tighten around him.  
She couldn't have done this more than two or three times, he thought to himself.  
He continued to thrust into her, holding her against the wall, and kissed her neck before breathing huskily into her ear. "Do you care if I cum inside?"

Whimpering, not able to form words, the girl shook her head, a tear streaming down her pale cheek.

"Hecxy, don't let him do that!" He understood that she was caught in the moment-he was too, but...

It was too late. Seifer released himself into the girl and held her tightly in place. "Oh god...that...that was great..." When he had finished, he softened his grip on her and let her go.

Hecxy stood there, panting, her eyes watering. Seifer gave her a crooked smile. "Not bad, doll..." he gave her another wet kiss, then stood back and zipped his pants back up.

Roxas held out his hand, giving the other a hateful look. "The picture."  
"Right." Seifer took out his toboggan from his schoolbag and pulled out the photo, handing it to Roxas. "A deal's a deal."  
He put a hand on the other boy's cheek and winked at him. "Y'know, I should steal more photos of you and see how much you'll do for me."

Roxas couldn't help but smile. "Don't count on it..." Seifer gave him a soft kiss, then put on his toboggan, giving him that usual, street look that Roxas was used to seeing.

"See ya later, loser."  
"Bye." With that, Roxas and Hecxy left, both feeling enticed yet disturbed at what had just happened.

Both had violated and filled with the seed of the bully that had for long antagonized them.

But for Roxas, that didn't matter so much now.  
He sighed in relief as he looked down at the picture.

He needed to stop sleeping with cute stuffed panda bears, or someone was going to really do some damage to him.

END

Review? Thoughts? Critique?  
Please and thank you~ 


End file.
